1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable seats for attaching to trees and, in particular, to an adjustable platform that can be attached to a tree for use as a hunter's seat or an elevated perch for a hunting dog.
2. Description of the Related Art
Platform assemblies for attaching to trees are known in the prior art. For example, hunting stands are commonly used to provide a comfortable seat for a hunter while observing wildlife. Such hunting stands and tree seats are typically attached to a tree trunk or tree branch using a strap or other suitable structure that surrounds the tree.
However, most tree stands and tree seats require a straight, vertical tree to provide a level seat. If a tree is slanted away from true vertical, the attached seat will also have that same slanted orientation.
A variety of tree stands and tree seats have been developed to accommodate trees that are leaning away from true vertical. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,582,168, 6,102,158, 6,196,354, 6,571,916, and 8,230,972 disclose various tree seats and tree stands that are adjustable to accommodate slanted trees.
There is a need in the industry for an improved platform assembly for attaching to non-vertical, slanted trees.